


But I crumble completely

by Annabel__Lee



Category: Fedez (Musician) RPF, MIKA (Musician) RPF, X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: 505, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Liberamente ispirata a, M/M, XF10, XF9, ma molto molto liberamente, midez - Freeform, x factor - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabel__Lee/pseuds/Annabel__Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tra le mani stringe la chiave elettronica fino a farsi male, nel petto sente il battito agitato di un cuore che ha aspettato per mesi, e alla fine niente è come nella sua immaginazione quando si ritrova davanti alla targhetta dorata sulla porta di legno scuro, i tre numeri incisi in un corsivo poco elegante. Una cameriera sfreccia alle sue spalle con un groviglio di lenzuola tra le braccia, ci mette due minuti interi a far scattare la serratura, e quando finalmente la porta si apre non trova il chiarore dell'alba e una schiena nuda a riempirgli occhi.<br/>Solo un letto disfatto, la luce che filtra in strisce sottili dalle tapparelle chiuse. L'odore di sigaretta è così forte che sente quasi il bisogno di tossire, ma il respiro gli manca quando intuisce il suo profilo tra le lenzuola, rannicchiato contro la testiera del letto, un punto rosso che si illumina appena quando inspira il fumo e lo lascia sfuggire dalle labbra. Si distinguono appena, nel chiarore della luce sottile.<br/>“Chiudi la porta”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I crumble completely

**Author's Note:**

> L’autrice non intrattiene con gli artisti citati nella storia alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo. Il testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio o finalità lucrativa, e non pretende di fornire informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta. L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

Alle quattro del mattino l'aeroporto di Linate è sporco di sonno e silenzi.  
Le pareti grigie si illuminano di tanto in tanto con le luci intermittenti di tabelloni mai aggiornati. Intorno ai residui di una nottata che finisce e al tremito di un giorno che non si decide ad iniziare, i visi scavati di passeggeri in piedi da ore passano davanti agli occhi come una sfilata di ombre, di parole sussurrate per paura di dar fastidio.  
C'è abituato, alla stanchezza del viavai da un paese all'altro, all'aria strana che si respira a certe ore della notte quando la stanchezza gli fa fissare il mondo con occhi più distratti del solito, a quel senso d'attesa sospeso nel niente che ti si appiccica addosso appena ti lasci scappare un sospiro. Quando poi è troppo tardi persino per i notturni dell'ultimo momento e troppo presto per i diretti dell'alba prenotati con mesi d'anticipo, sembra tutto così surreale che anche nelle ombre c'è sempre un guizzo di colore che colpisce gli occhi e scalda l'anima. Quasi gli scappa un sorriso, quando vede un ragazzino con un cappotto rosso più vistoso del suo che se ne sta seduto su una delle sedie di plastica del Gate, le labbra imbronciate e le cuffiette premute nelle orecchie. Gli aeroporti sono fatti di sonno e silenzi, di paure incastrate negli occhi, di addii e attese che ti si addensano tutte in gola, ma Michael è sempre stato bravo a fissarsi sulle ombre e a riempirle di melodie così frenetiche che quasi ti scordi di quello che stai guardando. Quindi sorride, anche col cuore pesante, con la stanchezza massacrante di un viaggio interminabile, e accelera il passo pensando al cappotto rosso di quel ragazzino e a tutto quello che si è lasciato alle spalle.  
Le dieci ore di volo da Miami a Milano le sente pulsare tutte sotto gli occhi, insieme alla nottata insonne che ha passato prima di partire, insieme ai dubbi e alle paure e quel qualcos'altro che alla fine lo fa sempre tornare.  
Si chiede dove sia finita, l'eccitazione che per ore l'ha tenuto sveglio, che per giorni ha grattato sotto la pelle: adesso c'è solo l'aria di Milano, uno schiaffo sul viso e le luci tenui di una notte che finisce. Le luci dell'aeroporto diventano un fastidio sfocato agli angoli degli occhi, ripensa ad una conversazione sussurrata in un letto vuoto con i vestiti della giornata ancora appiccicati addosso, il telefono premuto contro l'orecchio, e rabbrividisce appena.  
Fuori dal terminal la macchina con i finestrini scuri aspetta a neanche cinquanta metri di distanza. È sempre la stessa in occasioni come questa, e già lo vede il viso stanco dell'autista con gli occhi chiari che ogni volta lo saluta con un cenno del capo e che proprio non riesce a nascondere il giramento di palle per gli orari assurdi a cui è costretto a lavorare. È così presto che anche la periferia milanese scivola tra le dita, e allora anche le luci dell'autostrada in lontananza sembrano sparire in un nero che inghiotte ogni cosa. Per un istante pensa che sarebbe bello, riuscire a vedere l'alba. Tenere gli occhi aperti sull'orizzonte, magari sul tetto della sua casa in centro, magari con la sua risata nelle orecchie. Pensa che vorrebbe ussurrargli a bassa voce che se l'è immaginato così, e già vede l'imbarazzo sul suo viso, la sua voce roca mentre inciampa sulle parole senza rispondere davvero. Pensa anche che in fondo Milano è bella anche per quelle luci soffuse e quell'aria un po' stracciata, e anche se dentro si porta un peso immenso si sente comunque più leggero.  
Il cellulare suona due volte, quando lo sfila dalla tasca e disattiva la modalità “volo”, e le parole sullo schermo feriscono gli occhi stanchi, e quella voragine che si ritrova nel petto si riempie tutta insieme appena riconosce il mittente. Si ferma in mezzo al marciapiede, l'autista dell'auto che lo guarda storto attraverso lo specchietto, e ci mette un istante a decifrare le lettere che si intrecciano tra loro, che si confondono nella stanchezza come quando aveva dieci anni e riusciva a malapena a leggere il suo nome. Affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore, quando la vista si dipana, e fissa le stesse parole di sempre finché non perdono ancora di senso, finché quel brivido non lo sente tra le dita.  
Quando si accorge del sapore del sangue sulla lingua, blocca lo schermo del telefono senza rispondere.

  
Che era un'idea stupida, l'ha capito col senno di poi.  
L'ha capito dopo l'ultima birra di una serata che non doveva esistere, dopo una mezza confessione uscita dalle labbra troppo in fretta, dopo essersi ritrovato le labbra di Federico ad un soffio delle sue e avergli sfiorato una guancia con la punta delle dita. L'ha capito quando l'ha sentito scostarsi bruscamente, il panico negli occhi nocciola e la birra che per poco non cadeva sul tavolo di legno scuro. L'ha capito quando ha abbassato la testa e si è alzato di scatto, tutto scuse balbettate e labbra morse a sangue, l'alcol ad annebbiargli il cervello, le gambe molli che per poco non l'hanno fatto cadere mentre arrancava verso il bagno del locale e si sbatteva la porta alle spalle. L'ha capito nel tempo di un sospiro, il suo riflesso scomposto che lo fissava dallo specchio del lavandino e il cuore impazzito nel petto. L'ha capito nel calore del momento, nelle guance arrossate, nel fiato corto, nel gelo dell'acqua contro il viso quando ha trovato la forza di poggiarsi alla ceramica bianca e riprendere fiato.  
Non dovevano essere là. Non doveva offrirgli una birra, ancora, solo per il gusto di assecondare un'infatuazione che comincia a sfuggirgli di mano. Non dovevano bere così tanto, non doveva ritrovarsi con il suo calore ad un passo dalla bocca e con la voglia di portarselo a letto che grattava sotto la pelle, tra una risata e un sorriso accennato. Non doveva dire niente, e comincia a sentirsi in colpa anche solo per aver pensato che forse, su quella bocca, poteva morire davvero.  
Riprende fiato lentamente. Nell'aria c'è l'odore lieve di disinfettante al limone, sulla camicia sente le chiazze umide di un paio di gocce cadute sul petto nella foga di tornare in sé: Michael non è bravo, con queste cose.  
Le parole continuano a rimbombargli nel cervello, la testa comincia a fargli male. Non è bravo a venire a capo del groviglio di emozioni che sente nel cuore, non è bravo a trovare le parole giuste in quella lingua che forse non imparerà mai davvero. Si sente uno stupido, un idiota, un bastardo, perché Andreas è partito stamattina, perché non si sentiva così da anni, perché non può continuare a...  
 _Respira._  
Chiude gli occhi. Conta lentamente, finché il cuore non si calma un poco, finché le gocce d'acqua non smettono di colare lungo il mento e ad infrangersi sul lavandino con un _tic_ lieve.  
Ha la testa leggera, quando riesce a riaprirli. Fissa le piastrelle bianche e la decorazione rossa che corre intorno allo specchio, lascia che l'odore di pulito e sapone gli riempia il cervello per qualche istante. La colpa di tutto questo è del fatto che ha bevuto decisamente troppo, e che certe emozioni non sono mai state in grado di far uscire la sua parte migliore. Si guarda allo specchio, sistema il colletto della camicia, si tira indietro i capelli. _Esci e sistema questo disastro._  
Quando la porta gli si chiude alle spalle, Federico è già scomparso.

  
Si sveglia di soprassalto, quando l'auto inchioda un po' troppo bruscamente, e spalanca gli occhi nella luce autunnale che fa capolino dal finestrino socchiuso. Ci mette un attimo, a mettere a fuoco ogni cosa, un formicolio fastidioso che corre lungo il braccio destro incastrato tra nuca e portiera. Nello specchietto retrovisore gli occhi azzurri di Mario, o Marco, o probabilmente qualcos'altro che non riesce a ricordare, lo guardano stanchi, e accompagnano un paio di parole che distingue appena.  
Nei _suoi_ occhi è ancora stampato il contorno di un sogno che nel tragitto da Linate a Rho gli è esploso nel cervello, una fantasia sfumata nel ricordo, vivida nelle sensazioni appiccicose che gli ha lasciato addosso. Nel dormiveglia ha intravisto la luce del sole filtrare da tende sottili, un finestra spalancata riempire una stanza del chiarore di un sole appena sorto che non faceva poi così male da guardare, anche con tutte quelle ore di sonno perso che gli circondano ancora le palpebre socchiuse. Davanti a lui la linea decisa di una schiena nuda, la pelle tesa sopra muscoli tremanti: l'ha sfiorata con la punta delle dita, l'eco di un sospiro a riempirgli le orecchie, dal bordo del lenzuolo bianco intrecciato ai fianchi sottili fino al tatuaggio nero in mezzo alle scapole.  
“Che ore sono?”  
L'autista alza ancora gli occhi, mentre Michael si passa una mano tra i capelli, cerca di darsi un senso anche se già sente il cuore esplodergli nel petto e la pelle del sogno contro la sua. “Sono le cinque meno dieci;” dice, l'accento lombardo così marcato che per un istante Michael non riesce a distinguere le parole, e annuisce soltanto.  
Fuori dal finestrino l'hinterland milanese gli scorre davanti allo sguardo come un film muto. L'autostrada è deserta, il sole si comincia ad affacciarsi tra le nuvole scure di un giornata che promette pioggia, e Michael si appoggia ancora alla portiera, allunga le gambe quel poco che lo spazio dell'auto gli consente. Ad un certo punto socchiude ancora le palpebre, e nelle orecchie sente un sospiro, una risata, mani tremanti che gli sfiorano le guance, e lo sfondo esplode dei colori dell'alba, e sorride appena, nella dormiveglia.  
La macchina si ferma ancora. Quando riapre gli occhi, è immobile a davanti ad una palazzina grigia del centro di Rho, e riconosce subito l'insegna al neon dell'hotel vecchia di anni, ancora rossastra nel calore dell'alba.  
“Siamo arrivati,” dice soltanto l'autista con gli occhi azzurri.

  
Ci vogliono quasi due settimane per dimenticarsi di quella nottata diversa, fatta di voglie e mezze confessioni, dell'imbarazzo che al mattino si scrosta via dalla pelle con una risata e la tacita promessa di non parlarne mai più. Negli studi di X factor c'è così tanto movimento che è davvero, davvero facile rimanere vicini quanto basta senza scottarsi, e, anche se di tanto in tanto Michael si ritrova ancora a fissargli le labbra, è facile anche convincersi che tra qualche mese sarà tutto un mezzo ricordo incastrato nel mare di impegni della sua vita. Nel frattempo scarabocchia qualche verso sul fazzoletto di un ristorante, giochicchia col pianoforte nelle ore piccole della notte, quando, tra un volo preso in fretta e furia e un impegno pubblicitario, trova il tempo di sfiorare i tasti e pensare ancora a lui. Anche se non dovrebbe. Anche se Andreas continua a chiamarlo due volte al giorno, la mattina troppo presto e la sera troppo tardi, e lo saluta con un “ti amo” sussurrato, con quella sua risata sempre un po' amara.  
Certo, c'è qualcosa che lo incuriosisce profondamente in quel ragazzo, che gli fa perdere la strada ogni volta che alza gli occhi. Si chiede se davvero fosse possibile che per un istante anche lui si fosse perso, in quel locale deserto, con la fronte così vicina alla sua da poterla quasi sfiorare, da sentirne il calore irradiare sulla pelle. E Michael a certe cose ci pensa anche troppo spesso, quando una curiosità diventa ossessione, quando l'ossessione gli fa perdere il sonno e scrivere canzoni di merda su pezzi di carta da buttare.  
Alla fine, forse, deve succedere e basta. Alla fine, quando Michael comincia a crogiolarsi in una malinconia che gli ricorda tanto i suoi quindici anni e si sente un'idiota nel frattempo, basta un passo falso e qualche birra di troppo, basta un sorriso, e una battuta, e Federico che si scioglie come ghiaccio al sole.  
È un attimo in cui la sua mano lo afferra per un polso, e ha gli occhi scurissimi, Federico, una risata mentre lo trascina via con la scusa di una sigaretta, e Michael ormai è convinto che quella bocca potrebbe chiedergli qualsiasi cosa e lui obbedirebbe senza protestare. Il buio li inghiotte e l'aria notturna li avvolge, Federico lo tira a sé e la sua bocca sa di vino e tabacco, e la sua lingua lo cerca con un'irruenza che solo l'alcol gli getta addosso.  
Michael lo stringe a sé, un mondo nel cuore, la sorpresa che gli toglie il fiato.  
  
La stanza è sempre la stessa.  
Alla 505 ha lasciato più di una volta un pezzo d'anima, ma tornare è così surreale che sembra sempre la prima volta, anche se quella la ricorda ancora fin troppo bene, ubriaco marcio, nella hall di un albergo modesto appena fuori Milano, con la testa confusa di una notte senza sonno e di sospiri incastrati tra le labbra. Era stata una _sua_ idea, quella volta, mormorata con voce arrochita e mani sudate strette intorno alle sue braccia, e Michael riesce quasi a sentire il suo respiro contro le labbra mentre inciampa nelle parole, mentre riprende fiato e gli dice che conosce questo posto, che là non si devono preoccupare di niente, che “cazzo, muoviamoci che _non ce la faccio più”._  
Dietro il bancone della reception ha trovato la stessa donna di mezza età con le sopracciglia tatuate e i capelli tinti di rosso, truccata senza troppa eleganza, un clown col sorriso sbavato e due occhi vispi che un po' lo mettono in soggezione. Gli ricorda una professoressa dei tempi del _Lycée,_ e forse è per questo che parla con un filo di voce quando lei alza gli occhi dal computer e sorride cortese fingendo di non riconoscerlo. Forse invece è la tensione che comincia a stringergli le vene, l'anticipazione che gli fa esplodere il petto, il ricordo di quel mezzo sogno che nel dormiveglia gli ha riempito lo sguardo.  
Della 505 ricorda il prurito lieve che trema sulla pelle, la voglia di gridare e piangere, l'eccitazione che dopo mesi di lontananza esplode tra le dita in quella fantasia che è ancora là, incastrata negli occhi. Accenna comunque un sorriso forzato, quando la donna ripete le parole di sempre, come se non l'avesse mai visto, come se in quell'hotel di periferia non avesse già consumato la parte migliore di se stesso. D'altro canto della 505 non pagano né il lusso né l'eleganza. Solo il silenzio di un sorriso laccato di rosso, la discrezione di corridoi asettici deserti, la certezza di sguardi bassi quando riconsegneranno le chiavi e torneranno a vivere come se niente fosse accaduto: ingoiare il groppo in gola di un bacio e un gemito sulle labbra, respirare gli istanti rubati che si possono concedere oltre quattro mura coperte da vecchia carta da parati a fiori.  
Odia tutto questo. Gli sembra di essere tornato a quando aveva vent'anni e il mondo davvero gli faceva una paura cane, con quel suo modo bastardo di sputarti in faccia che sei tu quello sbagliato, con quel continuo ripeterti che non è giusto, che non è _normale,_ che se sei un uomo e ti innamori di un altro uomo puoi scordarti amore e paradiso, perché non c'è preghiera che tenga contro un'esistenza che prima punta il dito e poi ti pugnala guardandoti dritto negli occhi. Rivive il dolore di doversi nascondere sempre, il sorriso sulle labbra e il cuore prosciugato, e che questa situazione lo farà impazzire prima o poi è una certezza che si ripete ogni notte ed è fortunato se alla fine il sonno lo afferra e l'oblio di qualche ora lo fa dimenticare.  
Tra le mani stringe la chiave elettronica fino a farsi male, nel petto sente il battito agitato di un cuore che ha aspettato per mesi, e alla fine niente è come nella sua immaginazione quando si ritrova davanti alla targhetta dorata sulla porta di legno scuro, i tre numeri incisi in un corsivo poco elegante. Una cameriera sfreccia alle sue spalle con un groviglio di lenzuola tra le braccia, ci mette due minuti interi a far scattare la serratura, e quando finalmente la porta si apre non trova il chiarore dell'alba e una schiena nuda a riempirgli occhi.  
Solo un letto disfatto, la luce che filtra in strisce sottili dalle tapparelle chiuse. L'odore di sigaretta è così forte che sente quasi il bisogno di tossire, ma il respiro gli manca quando intuisce il suo profilo tra le lenzuola, rannicchiato contro la testiera del letto, un punto rosso che si illumina appena quando inspira il fumo e lo lascia sfuggire dalle labbra. Si distinguono appena, nel chiarore della luce sottile.  
“Chiudi la porta”.  
  
Nella stanza c'è la luce fioca di una lampada accesa, calda nella penombra di una nottata chiara, contro le luci dei lampioni azzurrini che oltre la finestra illuminano Milano e il suo tremito continuo, e il suo grigio accecante che dopotutto continua a scaldargli l'anima. Michael si è innamorato di quella città in fretta e senza una ragione precisa, e forse il motivo sta anche in quelle luci fioche che di tanto in tanto intravede oltre gli occhi chiusi, perso nella sensazione straordinaria della pelle di Federico contro la sua.  
Ha ancora la testa leggera, perché hanno bevuto quanto basta per spogliarsi troppo in fretta di vestiti e pretesti, perché sanno entrambi che con un paio di bottiglie di vino è più facile dimenticarsi di incubi e paure, perché vuole Federico da così tanto tempo che ha sentito il cuore esplodere nel momento in cui l'ha baciato nel silenzio di un appartamento vuoto, per una volta lontanissimi da occhi indiscreti e senza la paura bastarda di farsi vedere insieme, perché forse non ha pensato a tutto il resto e sente un nodo di panico conficcato dritto nello stomaco. C'è qualcosa di _sbagliato,_ e lo sente anche nell'entusiasmo con cui lo stringe a sé un po' più forte, nel frusciare delle lenzuola quando lo sente muoversi sotto di lui mentre lascia scivolare le dita oltre l'elastico dei pantaloncini scuri.  
La presa di Federico sulle sue spalle si stringe appena, le sue labbra si allontanano bruscamente, e Michael spalanca gli occhi e sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, il respiro ancora affannato, le mani ancora affondate nella carne nuda dei suoi fianchi.  
Il materasso si muove quando Federico lo allontana, si siede sulla sponda del letto, il respiro affannato e le labbra socchiuse, gli occhi spalancati.  
“Fede?”  
C'è qualcosa di _sbagliato,_ di teso, di doloroso nell'aria, e si tira su sui gomiti abbastanza per accorgersi che Federico ha cominciato a tremare.  
Contro le lenzuola azzurre la sua pelle è di un chiarore spettrale, anche con la luce giallastra della lampada accesa, anche con tutti quei tatuaggi che si muovono a ritmo col suo respiro affannato. Allunga una mano quando basta a sfiorargli la schiena proprio in mezzo alle scapole, e, quando lo sente sussultare, il nodo che gli riempie i polmoni si stringe dolorosamente.  
“Scusami,” lo sente mormorare, la voce roca e ancora affannata, le mani che corrono sul viso e premono sugli occhi, la tensione nelle spalle che non si allontana. Michael ci mette un attimo di troppo, a mettere insieme i pezzi, e il silenzio che cade tra loro è pesante ed imbarazzato, ancora pieno dei loro sospiri, ancora riempito dall'odore dei loro corpi intrecciati. Federico si alza in piedi di scatto però, l'elastico dei pantaloncini storto sul bacino, le labbra ancora martoriate, le mani tremanti che cercano la sigaretta elettronica nella giacca gettata a terra, e Michael lo sente mormorare ancora un paio di parole balbettate, quando si rende conto che le sue mani sono ancora strette tra i capelli e quando lo vede sistemarsi in fretta i pantaloncini neri, il fumo denso che riempie la stanza, l'odore lieve del vapore che gli riempie i polmoni, quel suo camminare avanti e indietro davanti alla finestra e il modo in cui evita in tutti i modi il suo sguardo e... _oh, Fede_.  
“Federico,”  
Lascia scivolare il suo nome dalle labbra, mentre si alza lentamente e fa qualche passo verso di lui, immobile di fronte alla finestra chiusa. “Io non ce la faccio. Insomma, io non...”  
“Va bene,” Michael forse l'ha capito, il tremito che scuote le spalle dell'altro, il gesto nervoso con cui si porta la pipa di vetro alle labbra e lascia sfuggire il fumo dalle narici. “Vuoi parlare?”  
Federico non si volta. Fissa Milano e le sue luci fredde, fissa il riflesso lieve che sul vetro lascia intravedere il contorno dei loro corpi. Michael si morde le labbra, e non è poi così sicuro di quello che vuole fare, di quello che vuole dire.  
Federico si nasconde dietro a silenzi infiniti, dietro il fumo denso che lo circonda, dietro un mondo di parole e pretesti, dietro mezze battute che nascondono quello che non riesce a dire, e lo bacia con la testa appannata da alcol e sonno, con la voglia che gratta in gola e trema quando si lascia toccare. Per questo non si stupisce quando resta in silenzio e scuote la testa, nei suoi occhi una lucidità improvvisa. Quasi riesce a sentire il sudore che gli appiccica le mani, il battito impazzito di un cuore spaventato.  
Michael se la ricorda bene, la prima volta in cui si è ritrovato a letto con un altro uomo. Che per lui sia stato diverso lo sa, perché se di Federico ha imparato qualcosa è che spesso ama raccontarsi bugie, guardarsi allo specchio e dipingersi ogni giorno una maschera diversa sulla pelle per non essere costretto ad affrontare i mostri che gli affollano la testa. Eppure lo guarda e non riesce a stupirsi della sua paura, della sua insicurezza, perché dopotutto non ha neanche ventisei anni, perché ancora non riesce ad accettare quello che sente, e questo Michael riesce a capirlo fin troppo bene. Fa un mezzo passo avanti e lo tocca ancora, mani leggere che gli scivolano sui fianchi, e non si ferma neanche quando le sente immobilizzarsi sotto le sue dita.  
“Mic...”  
Fa malissimo, vederlo così. Sente qualcosa dentro di sé che si frantuma in mille pezzi ed esita un istante, prima di mormorare un paio di parole sforzandosi di non sbagliare.  
“Dimmi _stop_ e io non faccio nulla.”  
La sente, l'incertezza che gli divora l'anima. “Non voglio arrivare fino in fondo. Insomma non è perché io...”  
“Va bene,” lo ripete lentamente, chinandosi a sfiorare col naso i tatuaggi del collo, lasciando un bacio stampato appena sotto l'orecchio, “non serve.”  
“Hai una bella casa,” sussurra dopo un istante, immobile anche quando Michael gli sfiora ancora i fianchi, la voce atona, il fumo della sigaretta elettronica che non ha un odore così forte, ma li circonda come fosse un sogno.  
Apre i palmi sul suo ventre, lo sente sospirare. “Grazie,”mormora, lasciando scivolare la mani sulla sua pelle, un mezzo sorriso incastrato sulla bocca quando non lo sente tirarsi ancora indietro. “You're beautiful, too”, e Federico non risponde e continua a fumare in silenzio. Restano immobili in un abbraccio che sembra durare per ore, e ad un certo punto Federico si lascia andare contro il suo petto, un mezzo sospiro incastrato sulle labbra.  
“Mi dispiace,” dice ancora, e forse è l'alcol che lo fa continuare a parlare, e forse è il calore delle loro pelli che si toccano che toglie il respiro ad entrambi.  
Che non sarebbe stato facile, Michael l'ha capito veramente solo in quel momento.  
  
È passato così tanto tempo che l'emozione la sente tutta stretta in gola, e la paura che sia un altro sogno per un istante lo sfiora davvero, mentre resta immobile con la porta chiusa alle spalle e gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
Di Federico ha imparato a conoscere le dissonanze di una personalità tormentata. Le contraddizioni dei tatuaggi sparsi sul corpo a nascondere emozioni impreviste, del piercing in mezzo agli occhi a indurire uno sguardo un po' triste, della lingua lunga e le mani sempre sudate quando gli sfiora il corpo e trema come fosse la prima volta. Di tanto in tanto riesce a intravedergli negli occhi i mostri che gli divorano l'anima, e trema anche lui, e tutto quello che riesce a fare è stringerlo un po' più forte nel tempo in cui si lascia toccare.  
Anche nella penombra il suo sguardo lo passa da parte a parte. Si porta le gambe al petto, le lenzuola frusciano appena, la sigaretta si spegne in un posacenere poggiato sul comodino. “Ti aspettavo ieri sera,”  
“Ho visto i messaggi appena ho...” aggrotta le sopracciglia, si passa una mano sul viso, tra i capelli. Le parole gli muoiono in gola, gli sfuggono dalle labbra socchiuse. Com'è che si diceva, in italiano? “As soon as I landed? Come si dice?”  
Federico non risponde. Continua a guardarlo, le braccia stretta intorno alle ginocchia, la penombra che gli scava il viso, e Michael abbassa gli occhi, si sfila il cappotto con una cura ed un'attenzione che non gli appartengono. Le strisce di luce che illuminano la stanza colpiscono la stoffa grigia, le farfalle ricamate gettano per un istante lampi colorati nella stanza buia. Tiene ancora il tessuto stretto fra le mani quando sente le lenzuola frusciare e il rumore dei suoi piedi nudi sul parquet, e per un momento ha paura di morire, tanto è forte il battito del suo cuore.  
“Stavo per andarmene. Cioè, avevo pure cominciato ad incazzarmi perché non arrivavi ed io ero qua come un coglione a...”  
“Non sono un pezzo di merda,”  
“Le parolacce non le hai dimenticate però,”  
Michael sorride, Federico resta immobile davanti a lui. Vede il contorno dei tatuaggi, sente il calore della sua pelle, ed eccole tutte insieme le sensazioni dolci che la 505 gli lascia sempre addosso. È lo sguardo di Federico che in quelle quattro mura finge di non aver paura di se stesso, è il suo cuore che esplode e Michael che per una volta trova il coraggio di respirare senza scappare a gettarsi acqua gelida sulla faccia.  
“I missed you,” un sussurro che si perde nel sospiro roco di Federico quando gli sfiora una guancia e il cappotto cade a terra. Ha ancora gli occhi spalancati, la bocca socchiusa, il respiro mozzato. Michael si morde le labbra quando le mani dell'altro si stringono delicatamente intorno al suo collo e le sue unghie grattano appena contro la pelle, quando Federico lo tira a sé e il mondo si ferma dietro palpebre serrate.  
  
La voce di Federico è roca di sonno e fumo, lo sguardo nervoso vaga per tutta la stanza e neanche ci riesce, ad incontrare i suoi occhi. Che qualcosa non andava Michael l'ha capito nel momento in cui ha aperto la porta della 505 e l'ha trovato con una sigaretta accesa e due occhiaie nerissime, le dita nervose e la mascella contratta.  
Non si aspettava, di trovarlo così. Sono stati lontani per così tanto che all'inizio la voglia di toccarlo, di stringerlo, di perdersi in lui l'ha quasi travolto, eppure Federico l'ha fermato con parole brusche, con scuse tremanti, con un dolore negli occhi che Michael, nel suo egoismo, ha odiato dal primo istante.  
Marzo si trascina dietro gli stracci di un inverno che tarda a passare, fuori dalla finestra la pioggia sommerge Milano, e niente è come i giorni che si sono lasciati alle spalle, con Federico che imparava ad amarlo lentamente, con Michael che si tormentava per le paure che scuotevano l'altro e per le bugie che sputava negli occhi dell'uomo che ha amato per dieci anni, ed è sempre inclemente la pioggia milanese. Inzuppa l'anima prima dei vestiti, ondeggia addosso con la rabbia nervosa che esplode nella voce di Federico. “Dobbiamo smettere di vederci.”  
“Are you serious?”  
C'è un tuono, oltre la finestra. Un tuono, ed un tonfo, e Federico che si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Stiamo facendo un casino,” ripete, e probabilmente neanche lui sa quello che sta dicendo. I mostri che ha negli occhi hanno inghiottito ogni cosa.  
Un po' è come morire.  
  
Settembre è inclemente nel calore che getta addosso quando la mattinata comincia a farsi tarda, nel gelo assurdo che di tanto in tanto arriva a ricordare che l'estate è finita e non c'è più tempo per cercare il sole con gli occhi. È il testimone di mesi passati a soffocare il desiderio nella calura estiva, di telefonate lunghissime a notte fonda, di voglia appiccicosa tra le dita, e nella penombra della 505 esplode su di loro senza grazia, senza premura.  
L'aria nella stanza è sempre più soffocante, ma nessuno dei due ha neanche pensato di aprire le finestre. La luce si è fatta un po' più intensa, ma le tapparelle sono ancora serrate, il buio ancora spesso e denso. Il frusciare delle lenzuola si mischia ad una mezza risata, la polvere che si intravede nei fasci di luce che attraversano la stanza si appiccica anche alla pelle accaldata, ai muscoli tesi, alle ossa, all'anima.  
Michael soffoca un gemito contro le sue labbra. La pelle di Federico sa di sigaretta e di una voglia mai dimenticata, della soddisfazione di una notte che ha finito per toglierli tutto quello che aveva di sicuro nella vita: e va bene. Va bene, perché contro il suo corpo riesce a sentire il battito del suo cuore ed è quasi più frenetico del suo, perché, anche se le sue mani tremano mentre si lascia spogliare, è lui a mormorare una battuta sospirata che fa ridere entrambi, è lui ad affondare le dita nei suoi fianchi e a spingere il bacino contro il suo. Lascia correre le mani lungo la sua schiena, Michael, come nel suo sogno, come nelle fantasie che si porta dietro da fin troppo tempo e nei ricordi da sfiorare a tarda notte, la colpa arricciata in gola ed Andreas addormentato al suo fianco, e semplicemente si sente _vivo._  
La bocca di Federico scivola sul suo collo, morde appena la pelle delicata della gola, lascia un segno lieve che domani sarà già scomparso, e Michael fa scivolare una mano tra di loro. Lo sente tremare appena, stringere un po' la presa sulle sue spalle, quando lo accarezza piano.  
C'è qualcosa di sospeso, nella 505. Lo pensa per un istante, prima che il calore del corpo di Federico contro il suo gli faccia perdere la testa, prima di alzargli il capo con troppa irruenza e premere la bocca contro la sua in un bacio disordinato, tutto labbra arrossate e sospiri condivisi. C'è qualcosa di sospeso ed è fatto del suono umido di due corpi che si cercano, del calore del giorno che filtra dalle finestre, nel sussurro roco che Federico gli lascia contro la guancia mentre continua a toccarlo senza fretta e lo sente andare in pezzi tra le sue mani.  
“ _Dio,_ non ti fermare mai.”  
  
“ _Hello?”_  
“Mic?”  
All'inizio quasi non la riconosce, la sua voce. Un sussurro incomprensibile nello statico del telefono, ad un'ora del mattino che chiede a gran voce silenzio e lascia con la bocca impastata di sonno, col fischio in testa di un sogno svanito e di un ricordo lontano. Michael stringe il telefono contro l'orecchio, lancia uno sguardo ad Andreas addormentato al suo fianco, alla luce lieve che attraverso le finestre di quell'albergo nel mezzo della Francia riempie la stanza. Sono passati mesi, dall'ultima volta che l'ha sentito sussurrare nel suo orecchio così, e sente il cuore incastrato in gola, il respiro improvvisamente bloccato nei polmoni.  
“Ti ho svegliato?”  
“ _Wait,”_  
Si muove lentamente, attento a non far rumore. Andreas si muove appena, nel sonno, e il rumore dei suoi passi si perde nel silenzio della stanza, mentre scivola lontano dal letto e da una vita che stava cercando di rimettere insieme nonostante tutto.  
È orgoglioso, Michael. Tanto da indugiare nel silenzio forse per troppo tempo, mentre socchiude la porta del balconcino che dà sul cortile dell'albergo e si lascia avvolgere dall'aria fresca di una notte di Provenza.  
“Sei ancora là?”  
Si morde le labbra, prima di rispondere. “Sì.”  
“Come stai?”  
Federico parla velocemente. Probabilmente, conoscendolo, ha bevuto fin troppo. Però la sua voce dopotutto gli mancava davvero, nonostante la voragine che gli ha lasciato dentro.  
Il fatto è che, nonostante il suo orgoglio, Michael è rimasto a guardarlo fregarsene di discrezione e decenza, a parlare e a far parlare di sé con storie di una notte ed epopee infinite. Un po' lo odia. Un po' capisce che in fondo, se sta facendo questo, è soltanto perché cerca un motivo per distruggersi davvero.  
“E tu?”  
“Non rispondere ad una domanda con una domanda, non c'è gusto.”  
“S _martass”_  
“Cos'è, una marca tipo Valentino o cazzate del genere?”  
Sorride, Michael. Anche se non vorrebbe, e l'amaro gli resta in gola anche quando il silenzio si appesantisce, anche attraverso lo statico della telefonata. Michael sospira. Le luci iridescenti della piscina si scontrano col buio della campagna, ed è bellissimo da guardare. “Io non credo che tu sta bene,” mormora dopo un po', e lo sente armeggiare col cellulare, e lo vede quasi prendere una boccata di fumo. Si dissolve nell'aria e Federico lo fissa con quei suoi occhi scuri che ancora si sogna la notte.  
“No. Forse no.”  
Michael fissa la luna e la luce per un istante gli si pianta nello sguardo. Federico respira, dall'altra parte della connetta. Lo sente premersi il telefono contro la guancia, un fruscio che attraverso il microfono riempie il silenzio della campagna addormentata di ricordi che lo invadono di un dolore sordo, di una rabbia che vorrebbe non esistesse. Il problema è che Federico è ancora una ferita aperta: di quelle che tirano ogni volta che le sfiori per sbaglio, di quelle che bruciano sotto lo scroscio della doccia e che a notte fonda sporcano le lenzuola pulite di sangue rappreso. “Dove sei ora?” la voce dall'altro capo è poco più di un sussurro, e Michael lo sente affondare nello stomaco come una pugnalata. “Francia. Vicino _Arles”_  
“Suoni?”  
“È il compleanno di Andy, domani. Ho preso due giorni di stop.”  
“Ah,”  
C'è un silenzio che dura una vita tra loro. Michael sposta il telefono da un orecchio all'altro, fissa l'orizzonte e la campagna vuota, e sente il freddo della loro conversazione conficcarglisi nelle ossa. Stringe la ringhiera del balcone tra le dita, e quasi non si accorge delle nocche che sbiancano sotto la luce pallida della luna.  
“Ho visto che hai un paio di nuove _girlfriends,”_ dice ad un certo punto, la cattiveria che gli esce dal petto amara come i ricordi che di tanto in tanto gli riempiono il cervello, come la sensazione che solo la sua voce gli fa tremare nel petto. “Quella con i capelli _blue_ è molto bella. Forse l'altra è un poco piccola per te, no?”  
Federico esita. “Io...” Michael lascia andare la ringhiera, la mano libera che cade inerte lungo i fianchi. Nella testa gli rimbombano le sue parole graffiate, le sue scuse, i suoi pretesti: i “non possiamo”, e i “non posso gestirla”, la paura sorda che gli macchiava la voce l'ultima volta che si erano trovati faccia a faccia. Ad un certo punto Michael aveva perso la pazienza. _You can't fucking pretend to be something else._  
“È tardi Fede.”  
“Non fare così. Lo sai, che cazzo mi sta succedendo. Non fare lo stronzo,”  
“Scoparti qualche...” si morde le labbra “non cambia Fede.”  
Qualche volta Michael si dimentica del fatto che Federico è _così_ giovane. Che lui, a ventisei anni, si nascondeva dietro un mezzo segreto di cui non riusciva a parlare. Non si stupisce del suo silenzio, del suo respiro che si spezza appena, nello statico della telefonata.  
“Senti,” un sospiro, una boccata di fumo, e Michael riesce a sentire l'odore penetrante della sigaretta fin dentro l'anima. “Non lo so, perché sta andando così. È un casino,” volta le spalle alla luna, lo sente annaspare nelle parole. Se lo avesse accanto probabilmente gli sfiorerebbe la mano e la troverebbe umida di nervosismo, di vergogna e paura. “È un cazzo di casino.”  
Il problema è che Michael non ci riesce. A fregarsene fino in fondo, a lasciarlo andare, a convincersi che tutto questo è sbagliato perché ha smesso di essere il giocattolo di etero confusi da quando aveva diciott'anni, che sarebbe tanto, _troppo_ più facile sussurrarsi un addio definitivo e cercare di grattarsi via quegli occhi nocciola dal cuore.  
Però, _Dio._ È sempre stato uno stupido, in questo genere di cose.  
“Vuoi parlare?”  
Si siede su una delle sdraio. Forse fa un po' freddo, ancora, ma a fine Maggio in Francia il tempo sa essere clemente. Non come Milano, che d'estate soffoca e in Inverno ti ruba l'anima. “Forse sì. Ma onestamente mi basta il fatto che tu non mi abbia sbattuto il telefono in faccia. Me lo meriterei.”  
“Oh, sì. Assolutamente sì,” si morde le labbra “ ma io capisco cosa hai dentro Federico,”  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Sono un _colione_ magari, ma io voglio aiutarti.”  
“E non hai ancora perso la vena da psicologo _wannabe_.”  
“Ecco, adesso potrei buttare giù il telefono e tornare a dormire.”  
“Sto scherzando, Mic. Ma ad X Factor si sente la tua mancanza. Non c'è abbastanza psicoanalisi nell'aria.”  
È molto più facile di quanto sembri, tornare a parlare, ridere di battute idiote, mormorare confessioni in mezzo a parole spezzate.  
Federico non si confida, non come Michael vorrebbe. Non usa mai la parola “gay”, evita attentamente ogni pronome che non sia neutro quando comincia a parlare d'amore in un modo che lo lascia prosciugato sotto quella luna francese che non ha _niente_ della Milano che adesso gli manca come un pezzo di sé. Gli dice che quelle ragazze neanche lui sa cosa fossero, che “Dara ti piacerebbe, magari te la faccio conoscere,” e lui non ci mette un attimo a ridere nella cornetta e a rifiutare con un groppo in gola che non riesce a sciogliersi.  
“Mi manchi,” dice dal niente Federico ad un certo punto, mentre l'alba sfiora l'erba delle colline, mentre Michael si passa una mano sugli occhi e la fissa sbalordito, perché non si era accorto che la loro conversazione fosse durata così tanto. Quindi risponde, piano, un sussurro. “Qui è già alba.”  
Quando interrompono la chiamata il cielo è striato d'azzurro e di cinguettii sparsi, in testa ha una promessa strappata dall'angolo di una bocca carnosa. _Torna, e ti giuro che ci proverò davvero._  
“Chi era al telefono?”  
Sussulta, e Andreas lo fissa stranito. Negli occhi ha la confusione del sonno e il gelo di un'intuizione, e Michael si passa una mano sugli occhi, cerca un coraggio che gli manca.  
Innamorarsi è stata la più grande cazzata della sua vita.  
  
Pelle contro pelle, bocca contro bocca, il suono della carne che si cerca e riempie la stanza e la penombra con i loro sospiri, le loro parole spezzate.  
Federico geme in un bacio che non finisce mai, Michael affonda le unghie nella sua pelle, i muscoli si tendono, il calore arrossa le guance, mozza il fiato in gola, e c'è un istante in cui non è più tanto facile capire dove comincia l'uno e dove finisce l'altro e non è comunque abbastanza, perché Federico ha qualcosa che lo fa completamente andare fuori di testa, che gli toglie il respiro anche quando lo guarda negli occhi e figuriamoci adesso, che quella pelle la sente calda sotto le dita. Fronti che si sfiorano, occhi serrati, il ritmo del loro volersi che si fa sempre più frenetico, Michael che si ritrova ad annegare contro la sua pelle, a morire un po' contro quel corpo che comincia ad essere famigliare anche così, vivo e teso contro il suo.  
Socchiude gli occhi, affonda la testa nell'incavo nel collo dell'altro, lo bacia e lo morde e soffoca un mezzo grido e le parole che ancora non riesce a dire.  
Lo sta facendo impazzire.  
  
Quasi dieci anni di vita, impacchettati ed etichettati, sembrano niente.  
Gli scatoloni marroni li ha portati Fortuné neanche una settimana fa, di quelli che i supermercati usano per i pacchi di detersivo, con le stampe nere ancora vivide sui fianchi e qualche pezzo di scotch lacerato sui bordi. Ricorda l'occhiata che gli ha lanciato, quando si è lasciato scappare un “sono orrende” di cui si è subito pentito, perché, attraverso la montatura scura degli occhiali, lo sguardo di suo fratello somigliava ad una scheggia di ghiaccio, e non ci aveva messo molto ad abbassare gli occhi.  
Il fatto è che a guardarli è la prima cosa che continua a venirgli in mente. Li fissa impilati accanto all'ingresso, li guarda sparsi nel salone con le pareti dipinte di bianco e quella stampa azzurra che hanno comprato insieme la prima volta che sono andati ad Atene, e quasi non riesce a riconoscere i contorni della stanza. Si sente un estraneo in casa sua, in casa _loro,_ e non riesce a capire se la colpa è di quelle scatole orribili e ammaccate o di tutto il resto. La gola si è annodata in un masso che non riesce ad inghiottire, e per un istante gli sembra impossibile anche respirare.  
“Dovremmo aver finito.”  
Andreas è immobile sulla porta della stanza, un'altra di quelle scatole tra le braccia. Melachi scivola oltre le sue gambe, Amira si accuccia ai suoi piedi, e Michael annuisce appena perché non trova niente da dire.  
Addosso ha ancora i segni. Le dita nervose che stringono il cartone un po' troppo forte, la voce che neanche lascia trasparire più la rabbia. Ci sono solo i suoi occhi azzurri un po' arrossati, un paio d'occhiaie nere come mai gli ha visto sulla pelle.  
Il silenzio che cala tra loro è teso come non è mai stato, pieno delle parole che si sono urlati contro e di quelle che ancora non sono riusciti a dirsi. Michael ce lo ha stampato negli occhi, il suo sguardo quando ha trovato il coraggio di confessargli tutto. Quando l'ha guardato e si è reso conto che non poteva andare avanti così, e gli ha vomitato addosso parole che ancora adesso di tanto in tanto pensa ancora, mordendosi la lingua a sangue.  
Fa male, vederlo così.  
“Stavo pensando alla casa di Miami,” dice ad un certo punto, rompendo il silenzio e schiarendosi la voce prima di parlare, senza guardarlo. Posa la scatola a terra, lascia che Amira spinga il muso contro le sue ginocchia. “Posso andare anche da solo. Ci sono delle cose là che vorrei portare via, e so che tu...”  
“Possiamo andare dopo l'estate. Non devi fare tutto da solo.”  
Gli occhi di Andreas sono pezzi di vetro che sente conficcarsi in mezzo al petto, quando finalmente alza lo sguardo e lo guarda con un'onestà che Michael non merita. Sono pesanti come una condanna, freddi come quelli di chi si è ritrovato tra le mani un cuore spezzato senza sapere più che farsene, ferite aperte che un giorno si rimargineranno ma che ancora fanno un male cane.  
“Non sei obbligato a farlo.”  
L'aria di Giugno si impiglia tra i capelli attraverso le finestre spalancate. Soffia delicata nella stanza, calda per Londra e gelida come non lo è mai   
stata sulla pelle, e Michael vorrebbe soltanto trovare la forza di dire qualcosa, di alzarsi e finirla con questa pagliacciata, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Che in fondo tutto questo è il minimo che può fare per lui lo sa fin troppo bene, ma è sempre stato un egoista, Michael. Questo lo sanno entrambi.  
“Mica?”  
Si riscuote, la stanza torna a fuoco, il calore lieve del tardo pomeriggio scalda un po' la voragine gelida che si è ritrovato nel petto.  
“Sì, scusami io... Pensavo di venderla. La casa di Miami.”  
Andreas è genuinamente sorpreso. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo vede, indeciso, proteso a fare un passo avanti ma con la rabbia che tutta questa storia gli ha lasciato addosso che lo tiene incatenato dall'altra parte della stanza.  
“Perché?”  
Michael si morde le labbra a sangue. “L'abbiamo scelta insieme.”  
“Non ti sei preoccupato quando ti scopavi un altro in casa _nostra_ a Milano, non penso tu ti debba preoccupare per la casa di Miami,”  
Michael incassa il colpo torturandosi le mani in grembo, abbassando gli occhi e fingendo di non sentire la nota indurita nella sua voce. Andreas sa essere crudele senza fronzoli, senza giochi di parole o mezze verità, e non c'è rancore nella sua voce: soltanto lo stesso vuoto che gli intravede negli occhi da giorni.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Lo dice sinceramente, ancora, e che non vale niente lo sa perfettamente anche lui.  
“Anche a me.”  
  
“È nuovo?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Questo.”  
Le sue dita scivolano lungo il suo collo, accarezzano la pelle ancora sudata appena dietro l'orecchio sinistro, e Federico tiene gli occhi chiusi, la sigaretta accesa che riempie di fumo la stanza tra le dita di una mano penzoloni dal lato opposto del materasso e il posacenere in bilico sul ventre nudo.  
Michael comincia a sentirla davvero, la stanchezza addosso, tanto che neanche si lamenta di tutte quelle sigarette fumate in fretta una dietro l'altra. Il calore dell'orgasmo lo avvolge ancora, il sonno pesa sugli occhi, e le ali colorate dell'insetto tatuato sul collo dell'altro sono vivide e luminose come un sogno, anche nella luce lieve della 505. “L'ho fatto ad Aprile. Poco dopo l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti,”  
La voce di Federico è calda e roca, una carezza che gli scivola addosso mentre ancora sfiora i colori impressi sulla pelle, le linee di un disegno in più sulla carne.  
“A _moth?_ ”  
“Che?”  
Intorno all'insetto ci sono linee rosse e arancioni, azzurre e verdi; le ali sembrano quasi frammenti di vetro, tanto che, quando Michael alza la testa dal cuscino e si avvicina a baciare piano la pelle accaldata, quasi se la aspetta fredda sotto la lingua. I tatuaggi di Federico sono un mondo tratteggiato che si ritrova a fissare incantato ogni volta.  
“Perché hai fatto proprio un _moth?_ ” sussurra contro la sua pelle, allontanandosi quando lo sente trattenere il respiro, un sorriso che non riesce a trattenere quando lo sente espirare forte dal naso. Gli piace, avere questo effetto su lui. “Mi piace. I colori sono molto belli.”  
Federico volta la testa quanto basta a guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso dipinto sulla bocca carnosa. “Si dice 'falena'. Ed è femminile, genio”  
Michael socchiude le palpebre, torna dal suo lato del letto passandosi una mano sugli occhi e mugolando uno “Stronzo,” che fa sorridere l'altro mentre prende l'ultima boccata di fumo e la soffia via, nella quiete della stanza. “Non hai risposto,” aggiunge dopo un istante, la mano ancora premuta sulla fronte e sui capelli scompigliati.  
Sente Federico voltarsi su un fianco, il suo respiro un po' più vicino. “Ne ho fatti anche altri. Mi piacevano non è che ci sia questo gran significato,” Michael lascia scivolare la mano sulla nuca, lo guarda in silenzio, e che c'è qualcosa che non dice glielo legge nel mezzo sorriso che per un istante resta in bilico sull'angolo della sua bocca.  
Segue con gli occhi il contorno del viso premuto sul cuscino, le labbra che sembrano quasi imbronciate, le occhiaie nere che gli scavano lo sguardo. Spogliato delle sue maschere Federico è bello come la metrica intricata di certe canzoni di Gainsbourg e la voce di Nina Simone che si spezza in un grido che ti toglie il fiato, come il primo verso di _Life on Mars?_ e due occhi scuri e malinconici che sorridono sempre più spesso quando incontrano i suoi. Vorrebbe dirgli _Ti Amo,_ e si morde la lingua perché in fondo ha ancora paura. Perché Federico lo terrorizza, gli riempie la testa di vertigini, lo lascia con un sorriso da idiota sulla faccia e con la consapevolezza che forse ci vorranno anni prima che riesca ad accettare se stesso, perché c'è passato anche lui e ancora se la ricorda la rabbia e la confusione e l'incertezza di quando cominci a capirti davvero.  
“Com'è andata? Con la casa.”  
Tiene gli occhi chiusi, ma la voce è vigile. Michael si è perso a guardarlo, e ci mette un attimo a rispondere.  
“Strano. Abbiamo tolto tutti i mobili, Yasmine voleva cancellare completamente tutte le pareti.”  
“E..?”  
“Non c'era. Credo che lui tornerà domani, con Fortuné.”  
Federico annuisce. “Quando riparti?”  
“Domani, _in the morning._ Devo andare Londra due giorni, e poi a Parigi per un concerto. Prossima settimana sono di nuovo in Italia, però, fino a giovedì.”  
“Tu non ti puoi immaginare che rottura di palle sia diventato X-Factor. Penso che Arisa sia la cagacazzi più grande che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia.”  
Michael ridacchia, “Lo avevi raccontato al telefono, quando eri alle _audictions_ ” e si avvicina ancora a lui. Socchiude le palpebra e si gode la sensazione dei loro respiri intrecciati, il sorriso sulle labbra fiorisce da solo quando sente le dita di Federico affondargli nei capelli. Un sorriso vero, che neanche ti rendi conto di avere sulle labbra.  
C'è un momento di silenzio infinito in cui si respirano e basta, nella quiete della stanza. La 505, in fondo, svanisce intorno a loro, con la sua aria pesante e le sue promesse. Quello che gli sfugge dalle labbra alla fine è un sussurro come mille altri che si sono scambiati nel calore di quella stanza, e le dita di Federico si stringono appena, e la sua risposta si perde nel calore di un bacio che Michael si porterà nel cuore per tutta la vita.  
“Vieni con me.”

 

_Capita che sfiori la vita di qualcuno, ti innamori e_   
_decidi che la cosa più importante è toccarlo, viverlo,_   
_convivere le malinconie e le inquietudini,_   
_arrivare a riconoscersi nello sguardo dell’altro,_   
_sentire che non ne puoi più fare a meno…_   
_e cosa importa se per avere tutto questo devi aspettare?_

_Gabriel Garcia Marquez_

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Ma salve a tutti.   
> Sono tornata, con un diploma in più e qualche ansia in meno (se, come no) , e con una one shot che mi è costata tanto tempo e sopratutto tanta riflessione. Per prima cosa, perché scrivere dal punto di vista di Mika mi crea dei grandi, grandissimi problemi; e poi, perché a questa storia ci tenevo fin troppo e volevo fosse perfetta. Anche perché è basata su una delle mie canzoni preferite, e sono sicura che chi conosce gli Arctic Monkeys e chi conosce 505 se n'è accorto fin dal titolo. Mi piaceva l'idea di raccontare una storia con gli stessi toni della canzone, con la stessa sensazione che il verso centrale, "But I crumble completely when you cry" che ho rubato proprio per il titolo e significa "Ma vado completamente in pezzi quando piangi", mi lasciava addosso.   
> Un grazie grande come una casa a quella santa di emitea che non soltanto sopporta il mio DRAAAAMMAA, ma mi da anche quei due delicati calci in culo da vecchia zia che mi fanno tornare sulla strada giusta quando mi metto a scrivere. Senza di lei, questa shot sarebbe un grande delirio.
> 
> Un Bacione,   
> e alla prossima.


End file.
